


We lost the sea.

by chemicalpeace



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, rivetra
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpeace/pseuds/chemicalpeace
Summary: "É algo que ele nunca diria. Que ultimamente estava pensando demais na segurança dela, que gostaria de deixá-la de fora das expedições mais perigosas – primeiro porque ela não aceitaria, e porque isso não era minimamente certo. Era a escolha dela, a vontade dela, e ele não tinha como deixar sua preocupação ou seus sentimentos sequer interferirem nisso."Levi x Petra // oneshot - deathfic
Relationships: Levi/Petra Ral
Kudos: 5





	We lost the sea.

I.

— Eu realmente acho que você deveria aceitá-la.

Ele olha para a foto que Hanji indica em cima da mesa, um pedaço de papel amarelado preso a alguns documentos, onde uma menina de cabelos claros não sorri. Ela parece muito nova, e encara quem esteja tirando a foto com uma certa insegurança disfarçada no olhar. Hanji está sentada em cima da mesa com seu modo desleixado, observando-o através das lentes quadradas dos óculos. Levi se move na cadeira, impaciente, empurrando-se um pouco para trás e retribuindo o olhar com a mesma intensidade.

— De novo você com essa história? — ele sacode a foto entre os dedos, não está nem um pouco satisfeito com essa conversa outra vez. — Não quero colocar essa menina no meu esquadrão e você sabe disso.

Era a segunda vez que Hanji insistia no mesmo assunto, mas ela era conhecida por ser muito persistente, além de outras coisas.

— As notas dela são bem altas e ela quer vir pra cá. Você costumava ouvir os meus conselhos antigamente, Levi — ela brinca com a ponte dos óculos e pisca para ele. — Quer apostar quanto que você não vai se arrepender?

— Não é questão de arrependimento, você quer que eu coloque uma garota de dezenove anos no meu esquadrão? — ele deixa a mão parada na testa por um tempo, encarando-a seriamente. — Só tem homens nele, como você acha que ela vai se sentir? A última coisa que eu quero é ter problemas.

Hanji revira os olhos. Levi realmente não entendia nada de mulheres.

— Eu sempre fui a única garota dos grupos quando eu era mais nova, e olhe só onde eu cheguei. Pare de dar desculpas. — Hanji retruca, saltando da mesa. Suas botas fazem um leve barulho quando tocam o chão. — Olha, eu já disse pra você que ela é boa, de verdade. E ela é mais baixa do que você, então não vai ficar constrangida em... receber suas ordens no início.

Ela solta um som abafado de quem está tentando prender o riso, mas não consegue disfarçar. Em resposta ele murmura alguma coisa que ela não consegue ouvir, provavelmente um xingamento, abandonando a ficha da garota sobre a mesa. Hanji vai em direção à porta, mas já sabe que venceu dessa vez. Ela para com a mão na maçaneta quando ele a chama, no último momento.

— Qual o nome dela mesmo?

— Está aí nos documentos. É Petra Ral.

II.

A garota parece assustada, apesar de querer se demonstrar confiante como todos os recrutas no início das atividades. Os cabelos dela são ruivos e claros, e ela parece ter exatamente a idade descrita nos documentos, seus olhos são sérios e ao mesmo tempo demonstram o quanto é inexperiente. São como janelas abertas, expondo a insegurança mesmo que tente escondê-la. Quando ela faz a continência sobre sua capa da Divisão de Reconhecimento, ele percebe uma cicatriz profunda ainda se curando nas costas de sua mão.

Levi olha diretamente nos olhos dela, e Petra se sobressalta um pouco. Ela está nervosa demais e mesmo que diga a si mesma para se acalmar, sabe que não é possível com o sangue correndo tão rápido em suas veias. _Ela havia enfim conseguido_. Levi para por alguns segundos, estudando-a de cima a baixo, nota que eles têm exatamente a mesma altura. E então ele se lembra.

_...Maldita Hanji._

— Obrigada por me aceitar em seu esquadrão, capitão Levi.

Novamente ela tenta soar otimista, mas no fundo sabe que tudo é mais perigoso do que aparenta, ainda mais para alguém com tão pouca experiência fora das muralhas. Apenas algumas semanas de treinamento depois ela começa a deixar de lado seus medos, ou pelo menos aprende a controlá-los. Todas as vezes ela se sai bem, tanto em sua primeira expedição quanto nas seguintes. Ela interage muito bem com todos além de ter uma habilidade natural que chega a ultrapassar até mesmo seus veteranos. Um talento realmente excepcional.

Ele odiava ter que admitir que uma certa pessoa tinha razão.

_...Maldita Hanji._

III.

— Você foi _muito_ descuidada hoje.

É só uma crítica, um pequeno feedback, mas ele sempre soa mais rude do que realmente pretende. Ela ainda treme, encostada contra o muro e segurando o braço recém envolto em ataduras onde o sangue fresco mancha o tecido, as lágrimas rolando em silêncio enquanto evita o contato visual com ele. Petra não desejava demonstrar mais fraqueza, mas diante de toda aquela dor era muito difícil.

— Obrigada por ter me salvado daquele titã.

A voz dela sai quase como um sussurro. Seus ombros estão encolhidos como se o medo ainda estivesse presente, correndo por suas veias. Ela ainda encara o chão por muito tempo, envergonhada, mesmo depois que ele vai embora. Se não passasse a ser mais forte, seria inútil o esforço que tinha tido para chegar até ali.

Alguns minutos depois ela enxuga as lágrimas, ergue a cabeça, ignora a dor e finge que nada aconteceu. Depois se junta a seus companheiros de equipe, atenta ao que poderia fazer para ser útil enquanto estivesse de repouso. Não iria deixar escorrer por entre seus dedos tudo o que havia lutado tanto para conseguir.

IV.

A madeira produz pequenos estalos ao ser consumida pelo fogo, algum tempo depois de ser jogada na lareira para aquecer a noite. As chamas refletem nas paredes de tijolos e nos olhos cor de mel dela, deixando-os com uma aparência alaranjada. Petra sorri e se endireita na poltrona, balançando distraidamente uma das pernas, sua mente vagando pelas palavras que encontrava para escrevê-las no papel.

Ela também está distraída quando ele chega e senta na outra poltrona, próxima a ela. Levi fecha os olhos e respira fundo, está claramente cansado depois de um dia cheio. Assim que percebe que ele está ali, Petra larga a caneta e a prancheta onde estão alguns papéis, um pouco constrangida com a visão, mas não consegue deixar de admirá-lo de perfil. Ele parece não se incomodar com a presença dela ali, mesmo estando sozinhos.

— O que foi? — ele pergunta, seus olhos cinzentos desviando-se para ela de repente.

Ela congela por um instante.

— Nada.

Rapidamente Petra volta a atenção para os papéis, enquanto ele ainda a observa em silêncio. Um leve rubor surge em seu rosto. Por que ela sempre parece nervosa na presença dele?

— Relatórios a essa hora? — Levi se ergue da poltrona, indo até uma mesa onde Petra havia deixado café e chá preparados anteriormente, como era de costume.

— Não, já terminei o último — a voz dela soa baixa e clara, enquanto ela tenta não deixar transparecer como está inquieta com ele ali. — Eu mando cartas para o meu pai toda semana, então escrevo um pouco sobre como foram os meus dias aqui. Eu gosto de deixá-lo tranquilo.

Petra sorri levemente, olhando para a carta incompleta em suas mãos e continua:

— Sempre fui muito próxima do meu pai, sou a única filha que ele tem. Às vezes eu acho que ele teria ficado mais feliz se eu tivesse escolhido outra profissão. E ele meio que se desesperou quando eu me alistei, então não foi fácil sair de casa. Mas era o que eu queria, e por fim ele entendeu.

Ela suspira, erguendo o olhar hesitante para Levi.

— Estou sendo uma filha ruim?

Ele dá de ombros, e pega a xícara cheia de chá pela borda.

— Devia fazer essa pergunta a você mesma.

Os olhares se encontram por um instante, mas ela desvia o seu para as chamas da lareira, para o vermelho vívido do fogo.

— Eu estou onde eu deveria estar.

Segue-se um silêncio inesperado, e Petra se levanta, um tanto envergonhada por ter falado demais, e ele percebe a expressão confusa dela, o modo com que ela abruptamente encerra o assunto como se não devesse ou pudesse ir além daquilo. As mãos dela se fecham dentro dos bolsos, ela se sente arrependida por ter se aberto assim, tão fácil, e deixado suas inseguranças transparecerem desse jeito. Juntando o restante dos papéis, ela se encaminha até a porta, e só quebra o silêncio quando está prestes a desaparecer entre a escuridão do corredor:

— Obrigada e boa noite, capitão Levi.

Ela não espera por nenhuma resposta.

V.

Algumas noites são mais longas do que as outras. Mais frias, mais serenas, outras vezes a noite não passa de poucas horas em que ele tenta, com muito esforço, fechar seus olhos. E essa não é uma regra, pois nas noites mais escuras e silenciosas é que seu sono é incomodado por sua mente perturbada. Imaginava como Erwin sequer conseguia dormir à noite sabendo que centenas de soldados haviam morrido ao seu lado no campo de batalha. Os que Levi assistira morrer, sem poder fazer nada para ajudá-los, ainda o assombravam quando o sono vinha visitá-lo.

Petra respira fundo, seus dedos tocando a parede fria que separava seus quartos. Encosta a testa ali, cerrando os olhos como se estivesse lutando contra a vontade de atravessá-la apenas para perguntar se estava tudo bem. E ela sabia que não estava, quando ele a acordava daquele modo. Geralmente era um grito abafado pelos travesseiros, em seguida de alguma luz sendo acesa, o som de passos. O barulho de um líquido, provavelmente água, e o ranger da cama no restante da noite.

Ela sabia que ele não conseguiria mais dormir.

O coração dela dói no peito, machuca como se ela pudesse, naquele momento, tomar as dores dele para si. Seus braços se enrolam em seu corpo, como se ela pudesse abraçá-lo. E alguns minutos depois, ciente de que ela mesma já não conseguiria mais dormir, se levanta da cama e esquenta um pouco de água na cozinha, logo seus pés a guiam silenciosamente para o quarto ao lado.

Ela bate na porta duas vezes, tomando cuidado para que não soe alto demais. Depois de alguns instantes ele aparece atrás da porta, com a mão na maçaneta e no rosto uma expressão que ela não consegue decifrar.

— Fiz um pouco de chá.

Ele se afasta para que ela entre, a surpresa estampada em seus olhos cansados, e depois fecha a porta. O silêncio dele deixa uma estranha tensão no ar, mas ela agradece que ele não esteja interrogando o motivo de ela bater em sua porta no meio da madrugada. Ele se senta na cama, sobre os lençóis bagunçados. Sua pele está tão pálida que quase se mescla com a brancura dos tecidos. Ele pigarreia, depois de estender uma xícara esquecida em cima do criado-mudo.

— Acordei você?

É uma pergunta retórica. Ela balança a cabeça negativamente, evitando contato visual, mas ele sabe que ela está mentindo. O rosto dela está levemente vermelho sob a pouca luz quando ela começa a servir o chá, e isso o faz se sentir estranhamente relaxado. O que ela estaria pensando nesse exato momento?

Petra se aproxima e se senta na beirada da cama.

— É sempre assim, não é?

— Está cada dia pior.

A voz dele está cansada, rouca. Levi desliza a mão sobre o rosto e os cabelos, sem encará-la, as olheiras destacadas sob seus olhos escuros. Sabia que podia confiar nela, mas também sentia que poderia estar transferindo o peso de seus problemas para os ombros de outra pessoa. Ele definitivamente não queria falar sobre seus pesadelos mais do que já pensava neles todos os dias.

Tomando um gole de chá, Petra permanece com a xícara entre os dedos como se quisesse aquecê-los. Seus olhos claros passeiam pelas paredes e memorizam os detalhes daquele quarto, tão simples e tão solitário.

— Eu ficava muito sozinha quando era criança, então acabei criando o hábito de ler pra me distrair. Jornais, artigos, livros... — ela começa, evitando encará-lo primeiramente. — E teve um em especial que eu achei no fundo de uma estante, bem velho, mas as imagens ainda estavam bem nítidas. Era um livro sobre o mundo lá fora, além das muralhas.

Levi se recosta em seu travesseiro, seus olhos estudando a expressão que ela fazia ao falar baixo, a voz melodiosa e baixa ecoando suavemente pelo aposento.

— Eu fiquei com medo depois e escondi de volta, mas nunca vou me esquecer. Florestas com animais ferozes, cidades cobertas de areia… e o oceano. Água salgada a se perder de vista, tão profundo que ninguém jamais poderia explorá-lo completamente.

Ele já havia ouvido essa história outras vezes. Cruzou os braços automaticamente, enquanto um leve sorriso lhe vinha aos lábios pelo modo empolgante com que ela contava aquilo para ele, como se fosse um segredo compartilhado.

— Um dia eu quero ver o oceano com os meus próprios olhos. Ver se ele realmente não tem fim, como nas figuras — os olhos dela brilham e se fixam nos dele, enquanto ele bebe o último gole de chá. — E o senhor vai estar do meu lado para ver isso.

— Espero estar vivo até lá.

— Vai estar.

Ele solta um riso abafado, mas sabe que já quebrou completamente o encantamento. Seus olhos se encontram longamente e é como se de repente ele se desse conta de como estão próximos um do outro. Quando ele havia deixando uma brecha para se sentir tão íntimo dela assim?

— Pode contar comigo pra o que precisar, então.

Petra estende a mão e coloca sobre a dele. Levi sente a temperatura dela, a leveza da palma em contraste com sua pele fria. Ela fecha a mão levemente sobre a dele, seus olhos castanhos decididos a sustentar o olhar de Levi. E então levanta, um pouco contra sua vontade. Gostava de conversar com ele mas definitivamente ambos precisavam dormir.

E após ouvir a porta se fechar ele esticou-se sobre a cama e se virou para o lado, encarando a parede até finalmente pegar no sono, a sensação morna da pele dela ainda vívida sobre seus dedos.

VI.

_Querido pai,_

_Sempre que os portões se abrem eu encaro o ar lá fora, é como se fosse uma brisa completamente diferente da que temos dentro das muralhas. Como se tivesse a sensação da liberdade no vento lá fora que jamais pude sentir aqui. Fomos em mais uma expedição no começo da semana, e eu acho que já aprendi a controlar o meu medo. Pelo menos faço o possível. Eu aprendo cada dia mais com o capitão Levi, ele, apesar do que dizem, é bastante prestativo e sempre me ajuda no que for necessário. Poder conhecê-lo e fazer parte de seu esquadrão é um sonho que eu jamais pensei que realizaria. Parecia tão distante da minha realidade._ _Obrigada por ter me apoiado nessa decisão._ _Imagino se hoje_ _o senhor_ _tem orgulho de mim._

Petra se detém com a caneta em punho sobre a mesa, sua mão pressionando levemente o papel. Ela ergue o olhar para observar Levi varrer o chão do escritório pela segunda vez no mesmo dia. Ela mesma já havia feito isso de manhã, mas apesar disso ele alegava que não estava limpo o suficiente.

Ele se senta ao lado dela, arrastando a cadeira com um barulho suave, algumas gotas de suor brilhando em sua têmpora. Seus olhos vagam pelos papéis que agora ela dobra para colocá-los em um envelope, e Petra se sobressalta um pouco quando se vira e ele automaticamente passa a olhar diretamente em seus olhos.

— Capitão... — ela sorri com a voz baixa, se inclinando um pouco na direção dele e limpando um rastro de fuligem de sua bochecha. Ela para um segundo depois, enquanto ele, surpreso, não reage de imediato.

— Me desculpe, estava sujo — ela mostra a ponta de seu dedo polegar acinzentado com a fuligem, e se endireita na cadeira, pregando o olhar de volta ao papel, um tanto envergonhada e arrependida do pequeno deslize. Por que era uma garota tão impulsiva assim?

— Não tem problema — ele esfrega o dedo no mesmo lugar que ela havia tocado, mas não deixa claro que não _havia problema_ com o toque dela em seu rosto ou com a pequena sujeira.

Mesmo sentindo seu estômago revirar, ela sorri levemente, as bochechas rosadas evidenciando algumas sardas claras. Ela era adorável, em todos os aspectos, mas o toque dela causa algo a mais nele, aquela sensação que ele já havia sentido antes na noite em que ela invadira seu quarto. Parece que o lugar onde ela tocou está quente, como se seu corpo quisesse por conta própria manter o calor dos dedos dela para si.

— Ainda está sujo — ela indica o local com a caneta quando se levanta para ir embora, voltando a atenção para seus papéis enquanto ele ainda tenta em vão se limpar e acaba espalhando ainda mais a fuligem. — Quer que eu o ajude? — ela murmura, mesmo que os dois estejam sozinhos ali. Era o que deveria ter feito desde o início: pedido permissão. Ela deixa a caneta cair sobre a mesa e estende a mão para Levi quando ele assente com a cabeça.

Para sua surpresa, ele cobre a mão dela com a dele quando sente o toque no lado esquerdo de seu rosto, imitando o que ela havia feito quando estavam no quarto dele na noite dos pesadelos. Levi acaricia os dedos dela com uma delicadeza que ela jamais pensaria que ele pudesse ter, mantendo a mão dela parada em seu rosto. Ele ergue o olhar para os lábios semiabertos e rosados, como se ela tivesse pensado em falar alguma coisa mas houvesse desistido no meio do caminho.

Petra ouve o sangue bombear em seus ouvidos de tão rápido que corre em suas veias, a respiração dele igualmente pesada. Seu estômago começa a se revirar dolorosamente, a deixando sem ar. Ela não puxa a mão de volta, é ele quem faz isso quando joga o braço dela por cima de seu ombro e a pressiona contra a parede sem fôlego algum.

E não há tempo de pensar se é o que ele realmente queria ou não, se tudo não passava de um acidente ou mal entendido porque _ela_ o quer, ela se deixa levar no momento em que o corpo dele a comprime naquele espaço apertado e a mão dela se enreda nos cabelos pretos e curtos puxando-o para si e seus lábios se partem em um beijo apressado, há muito tempo ansiado. A língua dele abre passagem por entre seus lábios úmidos e ele não consegue mais pensar em nada além do gosto dela em sua boca, do corpo dela que estremece sob o seu. Quando suas mãos tentam explorar um pouco mais dela, o corredor é invadido pelos barulhos familiares dos outros integrantes do esquadrão e Petra o afasta de repente, ágil, bem na hora em que a porta se abre e Oluo a escancara sem pedir licença.

— Capitão Levi, Hanji-san disse que precisa falar com o senhor.

Ele assente com a cabeça, arrependendo-se no mesmo momento pois ela está girando com um milhão de pensamentos e vontades e palavras não ditas. Petra simplesmente volta para a cadeira, sem encará-lo mais, mas ele percebe que agora a mão que ela segura a caneta está tremendo.

Agradecendo mentalmente por ela tê-lo afastado, porque ele sozinho sinceramente não conseguiria, Levi dá dois passos adiante.

— Sim, eu já vou.

É a única coisa que ele diz antes de sair, e ele não olha para trás.

VII.

Quando seus lábios se tocam novamente, é como um rastro de fogo, impossível de apagar. Ela respira fundo, se afoga naquele sentimento desconhecido que faz seu coração pesar no peito, a língua dele dominando-a, em um beijo desesperado, apressado, sedento. Curvando-se para trás na cama, seus lábios se partem quando ela busca o ar, um suspiro aliviado e lânguido acompanha sua respiração irregular quando ele arranca as roupas dela, expondo a pele pálida e imperfeita por conta de algumas cicatrizes. Ele não consegue se segurar, não consegue se acalmar, como se estivesse no meio da escuridão e ela fosse a única luz a guiá-lo para a saída. Os pesadelos ainda continuam a atormentá-lo, e é desse modo que dessa vez ele tenta esquecer.

Tentando apagar as memórias ruins no sentimento que ela lhe proporciona.

— _Levi..._

E não há nenhuma hierarquia sobre os dois naquele momento, são apenas duas pessoas que tentam sufocar seus desejos e anseios um no outro. A língua dele desliza pelo pescoço dela, descendo até contornar os seios rosados, ela deixa um gemido escapar mas tenta não fazer tanto barulho. Não podem fazer barulho. Ele se livra das próprias roupas, permanecendo sobre ela, esfregando suas peles febris, é tão bom poder tocá-la finalmente, ouvir a voz dela em êxtase, testá-la e prová-la como ele há tanto tempo havia desejado.

Ele sentia saudades de Petra mesmo que jamais pudesse estar assim com ela antes.

É algo que ele nunca diria. Que ultimamente estava pensando demais na segurança dela, que gostaria de deixá-la de fora das expedições mais perigosas – primeiro porque ela não aceitaria, e porque isso não era minimamente certo. Era a escolha dela, a vontade dela, e ele não tinha como deixar sua preocupação ou seus sentimentos sequer interferirem nisso.

Ah, mas ele iria até o inferno para protegê-la se fosse possível.

_Ele sabe que não a merece nem um pouco._

Levi perde a conta de quantas noites mais ele deixa seus beijos sobre a pele dela com a desculpa de tentar apagar as memórias ruins.

_Ele já fora muito melhor em mentir._

VIII.

E tudo acontece em um piscar de olhos, mesmo que ele já esteja vendo aquela paisagem esverdeada há horas. O som dos cascos dos cavalos batendo contra o chão e a grama se dissipam. As lâminas estremecem em suas duas mãos como se possuíssem um instinto assassino próprio. _Ela_ está o observando de cima. Olhos azuis, cabelos loiros, catorze metros de altura. Ela o observa como se esperasse uma reação. Como se o desafiasse.

 _Sangue_. Ele bombeia em seus ouvidos com a adrenalina repentina. Ele mancha o verde quando se esvai do corpo de seus companheiros. Mortos, um por um.

_Ele se lembra de todos os beijos roubados de Petra, das conversas despretensiosas no meio da noite, dos sonhos que ela contara e que queria um dia poder realizar. De como ultimamente ela parecia ainda mais bonita, ainda mais gentil e ainda mais sorridente. De como ele, antes de sair naquela mesma expedição havia olhado no fundo dos olhos dela em um pedido silencioso para que retornasse para seus braços._

_Sangue._ O mesmo líquido vermelho que agora desliza sobre o rosto de Petra, em uma cena irreal e fora de sintonia. A verdade é que, por ele, ainda tentaria salvá-la. Havia alguma coisa dentro de si que se recusava a aceitar o luto imediato mesmo que os olhos dela já estivessem opacos e sem vida e o sangue escorresse como rios de seu corpo tão frágil.

_E todas as vezes que seu esquadrão confiara em sua experiência, confiara em sua intuição, confiara nas decisões de seu tão respeitado capitão. E todos foram guiados para a morte do mesmo modo que tantos outros, tantas vezes._

Levi havia falhado mais uma vez.

Suas mãos se fecham nos cabos das lâminas, o ódio frio percorrendo suas veias e cegando-o completamente, em vão.

Mesmo a mais cruel das vinganças não a traria de volta.

IX.

Mais do que horas se passam até que ele perceba que está encarando fixamente a parede, sem conseguir concluir um pensamento sequer. Não é como se fosse a primeira vez, mas era a mais dolorosa, a mais triste do que todas as outras. Ele se levanta do mesmo modo, apático e completamente entorpecido, enquanto anda pelos corredores agora estranhamente silenciosos. As botas ainda estão cobertas de sangue e poeira quando seus pés o levam em uma caminhada dolorosa até a porta do quarto dela que ele abre sem nem ao menos pensar.

O arrependimento surge no momento em que o cheiro dela invade suas narinas, e seus pulmões parecem engolir o ar frio e pesado da ausência. Da morte. Como era irônico que eles estavam juntos sobre aquela mesma cama há pouco mais de dois dias atrás, como era irônico o _medo_ que ele sempre teve de se prender a alguém porque sabia que seria ainda mais dilacerante a sensação de perdê-la.

Ele olha ao redor do mesmo aposento de sempre mas sente como se algo ali estivesse diferente, como se aguardasse o retorno de Petra. Como se de repente ela pudesse entrar por aquela porta, seus cabelos ruivos ao vento e seu sorriso levemente tímido, trazendo o sol de novo para sua vida vazia.

A exaustão o faz desabar sobre a cama, e é quando os olhos dele se fixam em alguns papéis esquecidos em cima da cômoda. Ele reconhece a letra dela, floreada e ao mesmo tempo apressada, uma combinação de frases que ela havia escrito, e mais importante, os papéis que ela havia _tocado_. Ele o pega entre os dedos como se ainda pudesse sentir o calor da mão dela ali.

E é como se a voz dela repentinamente soasse em seus ouvidos com todas aquelas palavras.

_Querido pai,_

_Sei que ando enviando cartas demais, o motivo é que ultimamente não tenho me sentido muito bem e ficar trancada sem fazer nada me parece uma ideia ainda mais insuportável. Na verdade, acho que apesar de ter enviado todas elas com boas notícias, eu deveria parar de tentar esconder e fingir que está tudo bem._

_Já faz alguns meses que eu sinto – eu sei – que há algo diferente comigo. Não sei por quanto tempo vou conseguir disfarçar quando minhas roupas não me couberem mais. Eu poderia bater na porta do Capitão Levi e dizer toda a verdade a ele. Não consigo imaginá-lo com uma vida sossegada e um filho para ser sincera. Não quero dizer a ele que espero esse filho. Não quero que ele tenha alguém para se preocupar além de si mesmo._

_Não quero prejudicá-lo. A vida dele é tudo isto aqui, tudo o que ele mais se importa, tudo o que ele mais ama. Eu vou voltar pra casa, por favor, espero que compreenda._

_Petra_

Ele olha a data. Ela não teve tempo de colocá-la no correio antes da expedição, ou acabou esquecendo, ou pensou que poderia deixar o envio para quando voltasse.

_Para quando voltasse._

E essas palavras ecoam em sua mente, sem fim, ensurdecedoras.

Tudo começa com pequenos soluços que sacodem seus ombros de leve, e sua visão fica completamente embaçada, turva. Ele tenta fixar o olhar, em vão, na carta em suas mãos, mas como não consegue, ele a solta em cima da cama e desliza as mãos trêmulas pelo rosto úmido. Levi inspira profundamente e é como se todo o ar estivesse tóxico e amargo. Ele levanta de repente, sem conseguir respirar direito, sem conseguir se manter em pé direito. A dor atravessa seu peito como uma lâmina, fazendo-o sangrar, mas o sangue que pinga em suas roupas vem do corte em sua mão, dos cacos quebrados das xícaras que ele acaba de arremessar contra a parede.

Ele grita até a sua voz se partir, até que suas mãos estejam sangrando de tanto socar a parede, e pela primeira vez em anos, ele sente alívio ao saber como é sensação das lágrimas quentes que escorrem pelo seu rosto e pingam no tapete, da sensação de soluçar até estar no chão e não conseguir mais se levantar.

Ela não voltaria.

Ela esperava um filho dele.

Eles jamais voltariam.

X.

Ele sabe que ela deveria estar ali, e isso parte ainda mais dolorosamente seu coração. O céu está claro, as nuvens brancas passeiam lentamente para o lado que o vento as deseja levar. Não dá para ver o fim de toda a água que agora molha seus pés quando as ondas vêm em direção à areia, bem como ela havia dito. E ele queria mais do que nunca que os olhos dela pudessem ter sido capazes de ver tanta beleza reunida em um só lugar.

Os olhos nublados dele olham para longe, onde a praia se curva como se o oceano fosse engolir as areias em sua fúria contínua. E, ao longe, ele os vê.

Ela sorri, seus cabelos curtos e alaranjados ao vento, de mãos dadas com uma criança de olhos cor de mel e cabelos escuros. O olhar deles é sereno, e eles apenas esperam.

_Apenas esperam._

Levi olha pela última vez para o oceano e o infinito, o azul escuro misturando-se ao claro, ciano e marinho, e ele sente o gatilho entre seus dedos, o frio metal comprimido contra sua têmpora e seus olhos se fecham apagando toda a paisagem quando o barulho do disparo corta violentamente o som das ondas se quebrando na superfície.

O sangue mancha os cristais de areia, e depois disso só há o silêncio. 

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente em 01/08/2017. Ver perfil para mais notas.


End file.
